1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp assembly for supporting a tubular member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most fluid-carrying tubes vibrate and create noise in response to fluid surges. To reduce noise and vibration, these tubes are attached to a support structure. Often such tubes are secured to the support structure in a side-by-side or parallel arrangement with C-shaped snap clamps or U-bolt clamp assemblies.
Prior art C-shaped snap clamps are typically made from plastic and include a snap-fit connection and a living hinge. The snap-fit connection is located adjacent to the mouth of the C-shaped clamp. Although C-shaped snap clamps eliminate noise and vibration, they have several shortcomings. For example, the location of the snap-fit connection increases the width of the clamp and thereby reduces the number of tubes which may be secured in a side-by-side arrangement to the support structure. Further, overtime the plastic will experience free flow expansion. This expansion may cause the snap-fit connection to open and thereby release the tube.
Prior art U-bolt clamp assemblies provide a more reliable attachment, however, they also have several shortcomings. U-bolt clamp assemblies typically require two nuts to secure each end of the U-bolt to the support structure. Using two nuts to secure the assembly to the support structure greatly increases both the installation time and cost of the assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for a clamp assembly which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.